Ian Sinclair
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 2004-present |status = Active |agent = Mary Collins }}Ian Sinclair (born March 2, 1984) is an American ADR director and voice actor for FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. He's known for voicing: Toraji Ishida in Bamboo Blade, Douglas Rosenberg in El Cazador de la Bruja, Takeru Ooyama in Maken-Ki! Battling Venus, Brook in One Piece, Dandy in Space Dandy, Toriko in Toriko, Whis in Dragon Ball Super and Yu Kanda in D.Gray-Man. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - Ron (Redub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Gaddes (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Brook, Ryuma, Turco, Doctor (eps. 187-189), Ian, Itomimizu, Man (ep. 179), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Guard (ep. 23), Samurai (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Yūji (ep. 11) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Red Hood (ep. 16) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Biker A (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Bardroy *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Ginei Morioka *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Ginei Morioka *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Bora, Kawazu, Kunugi Passenger (eps. 5-6), Pirate (ep. 12), Edolas Soldier (ep. 89) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Bardroy, Raven (ep. 12) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Ryōhei Kuze *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Chuck *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Shu Koibuchi *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Hirasaka Yomotsu *''Gosick'' (2011) - Maxim (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Toriko *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Otohiko *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Theater Manager (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Genki Doto, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Nile Dok, Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Masayuki Sanada *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Sakai Tadatsugu *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Nile Dok *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Whis *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Rajendra *''Drifters'' (2016) - Hijikata Toshizo *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Rajendra (ep. 26) *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Young Hermann Wolf (ep. 11) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Mezō Shōji *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Magna Swing *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Homare Koiwai/Harumi *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Pierre Michelaud *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Male Staff B (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 1a / Bob Team Epic Segments), Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Tsukasa Shishio OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Brook *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Brook, Itomimizu *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Brook *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Brook *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Robber A *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Inspector Mace Fuller *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Man, Royal Guard D, Subordinate, Townspeople *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Conspirator, Crew Chief, Duck A, Fake Soldier, Person A *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Brook *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Brook *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Whis *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Tatara *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Whis *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Brook *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Bardroy *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Whis *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Mezō Shōji *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Brook, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Whis Voice Director *Black Butler (eps. 7-24) *Black Butler II *Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Initial D: First Stage (eps. 21-26) (FUNimation Dub) External Links *Ian Sinclair at the Internet Movie Database *Ian Sinclair at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios